dontstarvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Charaktere
Derzeit gibt es insgesamt 22 spielbare Charaktere in Don't Starve, seinen DLCs und Don't Starve Together (DST). Jeder Charakter hat mindestens einen charakterspezifischen Vorteil, zusätzlich zu verschiedenen Boni und Nachteilen für ihre Werte, und unterscheiden sich meist in ihrem Spielstil. Jeder Charakter wird von einem anderen Instrument "synchronisiert" und sagt bei der Untersuchung von Gegenständen und Objekten andere Sätze. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet Wes, der stumme Pantomime, der Gesten anstelle von Lauten oder Zitaten verwendet. Don't Starve Der erste zugängliche Charakter ist Wilson, der als Protagonist und Mittelpunkt der Spielstory gilt. Die meisten anderen Charaktere können freigeschaltet werden, wenn genügend Erfahrungspunkte gesammelt wurden, entweder durch Tod oder durch das Entkommen in eine neue Welt. Derzeit gibt es sechs Charaktere, die nicht durch Erfahrung, sondern durch Aufgaben/Ereignisse im Spiel freigeschaltet werden. Wenn der Spieler einen Charakter noch nicht freigeschaltet hat, wird nur dessen jeweilige Silhouette angezeigt. Wenn so eine Silhouette angewählt wird, wird auf der linken Seite als Plakat ein Sarg angezeigt, der mit Ketten und einem Schloss versehen ist. In der Beschreibung wird in dem Fall einfach "Der Unbekannte" (The Unknown) angegeben. Don't Starve Together Don't Starve Together enthält alle Charaktere aus dem Basisspiel und dem DLC Don't Starve: Reign of Giants. Nicht in dem Spiel sind Wagstaff, Walani, Wilbur, Woodlegs, Wilba und Wheeler. Die meisten Charaktere sind von Anfang an freigeschaltet und einige Vorteile wurden aufgrund des Mehrspieleraspekts des Spiels geändert und ausgeglichen. Der erste exklusive DST-Charakter war Winona, die am 13. September 2017 als kostenloses Update hinzugefügt wurde.Winona announcement tweet Beitrag im Klei-Forum vom 6. September 2017.Announcing Don't Starve: Hamlet, The Forge and other exciting news!. Beitrag im Klei-Forum vom 13. September 2017. Am 22. Januar 2019 wurden kostenlose "Charakterauffrischungen" für den DST-Cast sowie insgesamt vier neue bezahlte DLC-Charaktere angekündigt, die 2019 veröffentlicht werden sollen.Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2019. Beitrag im Klei-Forum vom 22. Januar 2019 Die Charakterauffrischungen bestehen aus überarbeiteten Fähigkeiten für alle aktuellen Charaktere in DST, zusammen mit einem animierten Kurzfilm zu ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte. Jedes Auffrischungsupdate enthält einen oder mehrere neue Skin-Sets für den Charakter. In der folgenden Tabelle sind die Charakteraktualisierungen in der Reihenfolge ihrer Veröffentlichung aufgeführt: Die DLC-Charaktere können durch direkten Kauf einer normalen Chest für 6,99 € (beinhaltet den Charakter und ein Skin-Set) oder einer Deluxe Chest für 10,99 € (beinhaltet den Charakter und drei Skin-Sets) freigeschaltet werden. Sie können aber auch mit 2700 Spulen im Kuriositätenkabinett freigeschaltet werden werden. In der folgenden Tabelle sind die DLC-Charaktere in der Reihenfolge ihrer Veröffentlichung aufgeführt: Liste der Charaktere Es existieren folgende Charakter (Charaktere aus DLCs sind entsprechend markiert): Werte der Charaktere Nicht umgesetzte Charaktere Es gibt mehrere zusätzliche geplante Charaktere für Don't Starve. Diese anderen Charaktere existieren nur als Portrait, Sound und anderen Stücken, die in den Spieldateien gefunden wurden. Für eine Liste mit nicht umgesetzten Charakteren, siehe Liste nicht umgesetzer Charaktere. Nicht spielbare Charaktere (NPCs) Maxwell (Antagonist) thumb|200px Maxwell kann als Antagonist des Spiels bezeichnet werden. Er stellt den Spieler im Abenteuermodus auf die Probe und begrüßt ihn bei jedem Start im Sandkastenmodus mit „Sag Kumpel, du siehst nicht so gut aus. Du solltest besser etwas zu essen finden, bevor die Nacht kommt!“. Im „Verbotenen Wissen“-Videos offenbart sich, dass Maxwell Wilson das nötige Wissen gegeben hat, um eine beeindruckende Maschine zu bauen. Sobald Wilson diese fertiggestellt hat, wird er von dieser eingefangen und in die Don't Starve-Welt verschleppt. Abigail thumb|right Abigail ist Wendys verstorbene Zwillingsschwester. Sie kann mit Abigails Blume herbeigerufen werden. Zurückgezogene Charaktere Der Charakter Warbucks war der erste Charakter, der im Hamlet DLC eingeführt wurde, wurde aber später aus dem Spiel genommen und durch Wormwood ersetzt. Die Entwickler ließen jedoch seinen Code im Spiel, so dass die Spieler ihn über einen Konsolenbefehl verwenden können. Charakter Mods In der PC-Version von Don't Starve können Charaktere, die von Benutzern erstellt wurden, mit Hilfe der Don't Starve Mod-Tools im Steam Workshop oder in den Klei-Foren veröffentlicht werden. Einmal heruntergeladen, kann der Charakter in seinem Verzeichnis eingerichtet werden. Wenn der Spieler das Spiel startet, kann er auf den Mods-Button klicken, um den Charakter zu aktivieren. Sie stehen dann nach dem Neustart zur Verfügung. Trivia *Alle Charaktere, außer Maxwell, starten mit dem Buchstaben „W“. Im Spielcode wird Maxwells Name "Waxwell" geschrieben, im Einklangmit den anderen Charakteren und um den spielbaren Maxwell nicht mit dem NPC-Maxwell zu verwechseln. Die Trailer-Rätsel bestätigten, dass Maxwells richtiger Name William Carter ist. **Es war zunächst ungewollt, dass alle Charakternamen mit W beginnen, aber Klei entschied sich dann dafür, es durchzuziehen. *Früher war Wolfgang nach Wendy freischaltbar. *Alle Charaktere sind dank ihrer grafischen Darstellung Beidhänder. *Bevor die Shipwrecked-Charaktere veröffentlicht worden sind, hatten sie jeweils ein gesperrtes Charakterporträt, sowie den Titel "Der Unfertige" (The Unfinished), das Motto "Schau mich nicht an. Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Und die Fähigkeit "Ist noch nicht auf der Insel angekommen". *Nach seiner Veröffentlichung enthielten Wortox' Texte Untersuchungszitate für einen Charakter mit der Bezeichnung "NEXTCHARACTER". Diese Zitate wurden irgendwann zwischen Warlys Update und Woodies Auffrischung entfernt. **Generisch- "Hyuyu, was hast du vor %?" **Angreifer- "Lass meine Ziege in Ruhe, kleine® %!" **Mörder- "Iiiep! Schlachte mich nicht!" **Wiederbeleber- "Danke, danke, kleine Ziege!" **Gheist- "Keine Sorge, ich habe keinen Hunger." **Brandstifter- "Kleine Ziege! Du hast ohne mich Streiche gespielt!" Galerie Alle Charaktere.png|Alle spielbaren Charaktere (ausschließlich Hamlet) nach DLC sortiert. en:Characterspl:Postacie __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__